


Шесть раз, когда Джим хотел снять форму, и один, когда очень хотел надеть

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: О том, как несовершенство технологии может стать основанием личного счастья (хоть это и нелогично).





	

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле, рассказ получился совсем не о том, что в названии, и очень мало похож на фики, которые называют подобным образом.
> 
> Посвящается Yukich, любимому художнику :)

_**Юкито:** у меня назрел вопрос: как Джим застегивает форменку? молния на спине как у платья. Спока просит? коммандер, не будете ли так любезны помочь?  
**Турма:** хм… возможно, ему помогает старшина Рэнд... )))  
**Юкито:** моя слэшерская душа отвергает эту мысль) только Спок! XD_  
---  
  
  
**Седьмой-1.**  
  
– Внимание! – взвизгивал интерком. – Всем командам! Доложить о местоположении, состоянии здоровья и ждать дальнейших указаний!  
  
– Седьмой-один – главному, – Джим не собирался сдаваться и все повторял и повторял свой позывной. – Главный, ответьте. Седьмой-один…  
  
– Капитан Кирк! – взмолился связист. – Пожалуйста, не занимайте канал!  
  
– Главный, требую предоставить мне информацию о происходящем. Как командующий офицер, я…  
  
Интерком щелкнул с присвистом, переключаясь.  
  
– Кирк, успокойся, – недовольно заскрипел знакомый голос. – Операцией командуешь не ты…  
  
– Рагнарсон! – Джим чуть не орал. – Просто скажи, что происходит!  
  
– Ничего не происходит, – «успокоил» его капитан USS «Сигурд», – кроме того, о чем ты уже знаешь. Не мешай. Мы всех соберем постепенно.  
  
– «Соберем»? – взревел Кирк. – И скольких вы уже «собрали»?  
  
– Пятерых…  
  
– Что-о?! Койл, да только моих было 54 человека!  
  
– …и с одиннадцатью установлена связь. Ты в их числе. Остальных ищем, – Рагнарсон недовольно засопел. – Не мешай. Пожалуйста.  
  
– Шестнадцать?! Из сотни с лишним?!  
  
Перед внутренним взором Джима стаями проносились жизни. Чужие. Нет, не чужие, а членов его команды, которые вместе с капитаном вошли в состав экипажа USS «Сигурд» на время испытательного полета. На добровольных, между прочим, началах.  
  
– Мы всех найдем, – пообещал Рагнарсон. – Просто не занимай канал, дай связистам работать, – он вздохнул. – Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке и что ты смог об этом сообщить. Твой доктор уже собирался устроить нам всем Вальхаллу.  
  
– Боунс может, – буркнул Кирк. – Ладно, освобождаю канал. Только скажи… – он не хотел даже думать об этом, но спросить был должен. – …мой старпом сообщил о себе?  
  
Несколько бесконечных мгновений интерком молчал. Потом проскрипел негромко:  
  
– Седьмой-два на связь не выходил.  
  
Джиму показалось, что сердце пропустило удар.  
  
– Понял. Транспортатор?  
  
– Инженеры работают.  
  
– Ладно… – «Ладно. Я же видел, куда примерно падала его капсула…». – Поищу сам. Отбой.  
  
– Не отходи от своего кельвин-пода! – взвился Рагнарсон. – Жди там!  
  
– Главный?! – Кирк заорал в интерком. – Главный, не слышу вас! Что-то со связью! – и щелкнул тумблером, отключаясь.  
  
– …мание! – тут же вступил связист. – Всем командам! Доложить…  
  
Джим выглянул из капсулы и принюхался к горячему воздуху.  
  
– Не может не радовать, – проворчал, – что Спок – вулканец. Пусть и наполовину.  
  
Оглядев себя, продолжил:  
  
– И с этой точки зрения тоже. Бесконечное разнообразие в бесчисленных комбинациях жизненно необходимо любому вулканцу… – фыркнул. – Ну, по крайней мере, не напугает. Хорошо, что сапоги стандартные десантные. А то, чую, прыгал бы я сейчас по этим камням в сандалиях…  
  
И, поправив набедренную повязку и сдвинув на макушку пахучий венок, капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк смело пошел туда, где пока ступала только нога вулканца.  
  
  
***  
  
К началу описываемых событий экипаж «Энтерпрайз» уже третий месяц отдыхал на звездной базе «Йорктаун», ожидая окончания постройки борта USS «Энтерпрайз» NCC-1701-А. Все желающие успели слетать домой и обратно, командование наштамповало кучу приказов о новых назначениях и старых наградах, команда отпраздновала три бракосочетания и готовилась к встрече земного нового года, одна сотрудница научного отдела ушла в декрет, другая родила… В общем, жизнь кипела. Скотти прописался на верфях вместе с Кинсером и наблюдал за «своей малышкой», конечно же. Боунс ворчал, Спок что-то исследовал… А Джиму было невозможно скучно. Хотелось что-нибудь делать и куда-нибудь лететь. Потому, когда ему предложили принять участие в испытаниях обновленной модели кельвин-подов, он согласился, не раздумывая.  
  
Собственно, испытаниями занимался Койл Рагнарсон, а Джима он пригласил просто так, по дружбе. Его «Сигурд» только что переоснастили и теперь испытывали новую систему эвакуации команды, которую собирались применять на всех новых кораблях звездного флота. Для обеспечения нового уровня безопасности, конечно же.  
  
Проблема с безопасностью заключалась в том, что после приземления спасательной капсулы эвакуирующийся астронавт должен был выбираться из нее и самостоятельно облачаться в подходящий десантный костюм. После нескольких несчастных случаев такой порядок сочли рискованным для жизни астронавта и неэффективным. В самом деле, вдруг ему придется выбираться из капсулы в кислотное болото? Что, если он не сможет адекватно оценить степень опасности? Что, если при посадке будут повреждены какие-нибудь системы жизнеобеспечения и придется торопиться с принятием решения?  
  
Новые кельвин-поды были оборудованы системой автоматического переодевания астронавта: они сами подбирали ему костюм – в зависимости от локальных климатических условий, удаленности от границ поселений гуманоидов, необходимости соблюдать положения Первой директивы и прочих параметров, – а затем так же самостоятельно облачали в него.  
  
Некоторые из запрограммированных вариантов одеяний казались Кирку чрезмерно экстравагантными и, в общем-то, совершенно ненужными. Нет, он ничего не имел против коротеньких шелковых платьев для прекрасной половины экипажа, хоть и не мог себе представить условия, в которых должен был оказаться эвакуируемый экипаж, чтобы автоматика решила одевать его в шелка. Больше всего ему нравилась стандартная десантная форма. И не только из-за ее удобства и многофункциональности: просто она ему шла – настолько, что даже хладнокровный старпом позволял себе демонстрировать положительные эмоции, оценивая физико-механические показатели и эстетические свойства капитанского обмундирования.  
  
Возможно, именно по этой причине Спок – в числе других офицеров и рядовых из команды «Энтерпрайз» – решил принять участие в испытаниях системы массовой эвакуации на «Сигурде». И даже сам вызвался быть вторым в команде капитана – в команде №7. Наверное, для того, чтобы после приземления с дозволенной Сураком степенью восхищения наблюдать за капитаном, выходящим из капсулы. В синем с золотыми нашивками. Джим, конечно, понимал, что мечтать не вредно, но…  
  
Миссия проходила в штатном режиме. «Сигурд» подошла к Аш 935-17, необитаемой планете М-класса, десант занял места в капсулах, программа десантирования была запущена…  
  
И тут что-то пошло не так.  
  
Во-первых, прервалась связь. Потому Джим узнал, насколько все серьезно, только приземлившись и кое-как наладив коммуникацию. Оказалось, что все кельвин-поды были вышвырнуты системой эвакуации в разные стороны и разбросаны в околопланетном пространстве. При этом на большинстве из них не работала связь и включились системы маскировки.  
  
Во-вторых, попробовав телепортировать на борт капсулы и астронавтов, находившихся в них, капитан Рагнарсон обнаружил, что не может этого сделать не только с подами, скрытыми от сенсоров корабля, но даже с теми, которые наблюдает невооруженным глазом. Потому что транспортатор был выведен из строя системой маскировки первой же капсулы, которую попытался зацепить.  
  
Теперь «Сигурд» бродила вокруг планеты, разыскивая и собирая экипаж с помощью шаттлов. Нескольким командам, которым все же удалось достичь поверхности планеты, как и планировалось, было предложено ждать: по крайней мере, они находились в условно пригодной для обитания среде – в отличие от астронавтов, запертых в спасательных капсулах, которые болтались в космосе без связи с кораблем…  
  
  
***  
  
– Седьмой-два. Говорит седьмой-один. Отвечайте. Седьмой-два…  
  
Увязая в рыжем песке, раскаленном лучами местного светила, и взбираясь на каменистые холмики, Джим все дальше уходил от своего кельвин-пода – на север, к берегу океана, куда рухнула капсула Спока. Пытался вызвать старпома, не получал ответного сигнала и все больше беспокоился. Ну, его-то глупая программа всего лишь одела черт знает во что. А вдруг Споку она мешала жить и дышать? Вдруг сочла его опасным и изолировала от хрупкого внешнего мира? Вдруг не смогла быстро определиться с костюмом для полувулканца и решила обездвижить до принятия решения?  
  
Подумав так, Джим рассердился. На себя, на дурацкую ситуацию, на командование, на медлительный инженерный корпус «Йорктауна».  
  
– Знаешь, Спок, – сообщил он коммуникатору, – я буду считать, что ты не отвечаешь потому, что стесняешься. Да-да! Идиотская капсула нарядила тебя во что-нибудь совершенно нелогичное, и теперь ты скрываешься ото всех более-менее разумных существ!  
  
Поднявшись на высокий каменистый гребень, он увидел океан.  
  
– Ты там не скучай, – пробормотал он в коммуникатор. – Я близко. Думаю, через час буду у тебя. Пока пляж расчисти, что ли, рыбки налови… А водоросли себе оставь, я их не ем.  
  
Коммуникатор в ответ только присвистнул, и Джим тут же вообразил, как на том конце этой тонкой ниточки связи второй коммуникатор лежит на мокром рыжем песке. И никто не слышит всей той ахинеи, которую он передает. В пустоту…  
  
– Вот ты молчишь, – с укором сказал Джим, – а мне, между прочим, мысли всякие в голову лезут… За это я тебе отомщу. Буду нести всякую чушь. Сочинять что-нибудь нелогичное. Например… – оглядел себя и захихикал: – Пьеса «Месть мундира или Если часто думать о том, как избавиться от формы, форма избавится от тебя». В скольки-то актах. Потом посчитаю…  
  
  
**Первый.**  
  
_…После вечеринки первокурсников в меру нетрезвый кадет Джеймс Ти Кирк очень хотел снять свою новенькую форму. Но ему все время что-то мешало.  
  
Сначала было некогда, потому что темнота в парке оказалась слишком душистой, а Гейла – чертовски быстрой и чертовски жаркой, и он боялся, что не дотерпит.  
  
Потом стало просто нечем: руки были заняты беседой с нетрезвыми старшекурсниками, блюстителями кадетской нравственности. Просто Гейла оказалась еще и чертовски вдохновенной коллекционеркой, а не все предметы ее коллекции были согласны со своими порядковыми номерами.  
  
Потом пальцы его не слушались. Зато ему самому пришлось выслушать от Боунса много интересных эпитетов – как в отношении его собственного неумного поведения, так и в отношении хобби некоторых орионок.  
  
На Гейлу он не обижался, нет. Она была классная.  
  
Обижался он на Спока, инструктора Академии, который своим появлением спугнул компанию, не обратив на Джима никакого внимания. Только осведомился, все ли в порядке, и спросил, знает ли кадет Кирк, кто на него напал. Когда тот ответил утвердительно оба раза, Спок – конечно же! – логично заключив, что все остальное находится вне сферы его компетенции, удалился.  
  
И так и не узнал, что Джим, вопреки всякой логике, не довел случившееся до сведения руководства._  
  
  
**Второй.**  
  
_Характеристика «вопреки всякой логике» продолжала оставаться актуальной еще три года после. Чем иначе можно объяснить упорство, с которым Джим стремился стать лучшим во всем?  
  
На самом-то деле он просто хотел поскорее завершить учебу и снять красную кадетскую форму. Хотел к звездам. Хотел доказать, что может. Может все.  
  
Кому доказать? Да себе самому в основном. Ну, и еще одному остро… интеллектуальному._  
  
– Помехи, Спок. Не обращай внимания.  
  
_Да, так вот. Интеллектуальному одному. Который хотел научить Джима смиряться с неизбежным. А Джим ни тогда не верил в безвыигрышные сценарии, ни теперь._  
  
– Просто теперь я трактую понятие выигрышного сценария несколько шире, – капитан со злой тоской оглядел очередной холмик, вставший на пути к Споку. – Теперь, знаешь ли, «выигрышный» не всегда значит «мы все выживем». Кое-чему ты меня научил-таки…  
  
Холмик не собирался рассеиваться под гневным капитанским взором, и потому Джим тяжело вздохнул и, засунув коммуникатор за тонкий ремешок на бедре, пытавшийся выглядеть соблазнительно, начал карабкаться на очередную вершину…  
  
  
**Третий.**  
  
_Это была минутная слабость. Джим не хотел больше служить в звездном флоте – после того как его понизили в звании за спасение планеты Нибиру. И после того рапорта Спока.  
  
Спок… Джим ведь поставил на карту все, что было в его жизни ценным, ради спасения этого остроинтеллектуального… А он… _  
  
– Очень хотелось убивать, знаешь ли… Но я бы сделал это снова.  
  
_В тот вечер Джим вернулся из Штаба ничего не видя вокруг. Трясущимися пальцами расстегнул китель парадной формы – серо-свинцовой, тяжелой. Бросил на все еще не заправленную постель. Долго смотрел в сумеречном свете уходящего за горизонт солнца на расплывавшееся темное пятно поверх светлого – несерьезно светлого – покрывала. Чувствовал себя мерзко.  
  
Думал: «Накрыться этим покрывалом и ползти к кладбищу».  
  
Не смог. Ушел. Попытался напиться, чтобы смыть свинцовый привкус с языка…  
  
А потом пришел Пайк и сказал ему: «Все будет хорошо, сынок». И он еще раз упаковал себя в этот свинец. И смотрел в темные глаза Спока, думая: «Я верну тебя. Ты будешь моим старпомом. Ничьим больше»._  
  
– И я тебя не освобождал от этой должности. Слышишь, Спок? Даже не смей снова пытаться сбежать от меня… Это был последний холм, между прочим.  
  
Джим замер, вглядываясь в темную линию мокрого песка вдали.  
  
– Кажется, я вижу капсулу. Если ты не очень занят пляжем, можешь махнуть мне рукой… Но лучше не нужно, – быстро поправил себя, поняв, что ощутит, если не увидит никакого движения. – Не отвлекайся. Я скоро приду, Спок. Жди…  
  
  
**Седьмой-2.**  
  
– Жди… – сказав это, капитан Кирк, по всей вероятности, побежал, потому что теперь до Спока доносился только звук его тяжелого дыхания.  
  
Связь землянин не отключал уже одну целую и три десятых часа, за что Спок был горячо – и совершенно нелогично – благодарен ему. Потому что сам он ни с кем связаться не мог: на снятие блокировки с интеркома капсулы требовалось бы потратить гораздо больше времени, чем было обоснованно, а коммуникатор ему удалось настроить только на прием. И он слишком хотел быть в курсе происходящего с капитаном, чтобы рисковать этой односторонней связью ради попытки разобрать устройство для выявления дефекта.  
  
Конечно же, он беспокоился и за всех остальных членов команды «Энтерпрайз». И за всех остальных участников десанта. Но за капитана – особенно.  
  
Спок знал, что Кирк решил принять участие в испытаниях только потому, что устал ничего не делать. А сам он… Сам он просто не смог отпустить капитана – одного. Ну, не одного, а вместе с добровольцами из команды «Энтерпрайз», но…  
  
Спок вынужден был признать, что его участие не было необходимым. Ему просто хотелось быть рядом. Вдвоем с кап… с Джимом. С Джимом, который получает удовольствие от проделанной работы. Который счастлив идти в неизвестность. Который улыбается, прикасаясь к Споку. Помогая стряхивать с формы пыль и песок. Или счищать ил и тину. С синей десантной формы – такой же синей, как его глаза.  
  
Эта форма вообще очень шла капитану. Спок ощутил нелогичное удовольствие, оценив парадоксальность собственного утверждения. Капитанская форма не может не подходить капитану. И капитанская форма может мешать капитану. Как она часто мешала Джиму.  
  
Споку именно поэтому и хотелось быть рядом все время – чтобы освобождать Джима хотя бы от части… обязанностей, а не формы, конечно. Не формы, нет.  
  
Командованию «Энтерпрайз» нередко задавали вопрос о том, почему оба старших офицера корабля настолько часто отправляются в десант вместе. Почему старпом, вместо того чтобы оставаться на корабле во время отсутствия капитана, идет в высадку с ним.  
  
Кирк все время находил нужные ответы. Ему, Споку, отвечать без предварительного согласования запрещалось. «Не можешь врать – не ври, – пожимал плечами этот землянин. – Просто молчи. Я сам скажу».  
  
И Спок молчал. И продолжал сопровождать капитана в высадках, ухудшая статистику. Предпочитая не анализировать ее. Потом проанализировал и сделал вывод, что эффективность десантных высадок оправдывает… Потом проанализировал собственную эффективность. И вынужден был признать, что ничто не оправдывает сложившуюся ситуацию.  
  
Он с легкостью забывал о своих исследовательских программах, когда капитан приглашал его присоединиться к группе высадки. «Я слышал, что полевые исследования, мистер Спок, тоже очень важны», – шутил он. И Спок не возражал.  
  
Нет, научный отдел прекрасно справлялся с исследованиями и без ежеминутного контроля начальства. Нет, Спок не разучился находить погрешности в отчетах подчиненных и ставить перед ними новые задачи. Но… Он думал, что в последнее время единственным предметом исследований, по-настоящему занимавшим его, оставался капитан Кирк.  
  
С чего же это началось?  
  
  
**Четвертый.**  
  
_– Больно…  
  
Его капитан снова видел эти сны. Сны про вплавляющуюся в кожу ткань золотистой форменки. Про ремни, разрезающие обожженную радиацией плоть.  
  
– Больно…  
  
Доктор Маккой говорил, что будет работать с этим, когда Кирк придет в себя.  
  
«Если хотите, коммандер, – сообщил он Споку в ответ на укоризненный взгляд, – можете прикасаться к нему, когда он видит эти сны. Его успокаивают прикосновения».  
  
И Спок прикасался.  
  
Сначала тыльной стороной ладони ко лбу. Потом – костяшками к щеке. Потом – кончиками пальцев к пси-точкам.  
  
В этом не было никакой необходимости. Джим успокаивался, уже просто почувствовав, что не один, но Споку казалось правильным наблюдать за восстановлением эмоционального равновесия человека.  
  
Ведь Джим был его другом._  
  
Другом…  
  
Земляне понимали дружбу совершенно не так, как вулканцы. К примеру, дружба капитана и доктора Маккоя часто принимала… неприемлемые, с точки зрения вулканцев, формы. Земляне могли отпускать практически оскорбительные замечания, проявлять негативные эмоции, осуществлять физическую агрессию в отношении друзей. И постоянно касались друг друга.  
  
Поначалу Спока это смущало: людям как будто недоставало вербальной и мимической демонстрации своих эмоций. Потом он разобрался: демонстрация была ложью – почти всегда. Особенно между друзьями.  
  
Спок собирал опавшие на песок листья и ветви прибрежных растений, «расчищая пляж», как и просил его Джим. Выполнять просьбы друзей было принято как среди землян, так и среди вулканцев.  
  
  
**Пятый.**  
  
_Вторая группа высадки криками и взрывами разноцветных петард отгоняла хищников к бурому лесу.  
  
– Спок! – Джим бросился к нему, стаскивая капитанскую форменку. – Как у тебя это получается?!  
  
– Что именно у меня получается, капитан?  
  
Под вдавленным в бедро кулаком пульсировала артерия, выталкивая кровь из раны.  
  
– Все, – коротко ответил Джим, скручивая жгут.  
  
– Вы преувеличиваете, – от обильной кровопотери клонило в сон, а потому Споку нужно было продолжать дискутировать. Чтобы не потерять фокус… чего-то. Он уже не помнил, чего.  
  
– Все будет в порядке, – бодро сообщил Джим, зафиксировав повязку. – Отдохни. Я буду с тобой. Только не отключайся!  
  
Его пальцы – липкие от крови – вцепились в запястье Спока.  
  
– Вулканцы… не...  
  
– Знаю, знаю! – перебил землянин. – Вулканцы совершенны.  
  
– Нет, – губы уже плохо слушались. – Не соврш… совершн… идеальны. Никто… – он предпочел не продолжать.  
  
– Ну, пусть, – легко согласился Джим. – Пусть вулканцы не идеальны. Но ты мне очень дорог – какой уж есть, пусть и неидеальный. Так что не смей даже думать…  
  
– Что тут у вас, пациенты?! Так! – доктор Маккой, мгновенно оценив обстановку, опустился на лиловую траву с другой стороны от Спока. – Джим, молодец, можешь больше не давить. Вот, держи сканер. Будешь читать и мне сообщать…  
  
– Боунс, да я же ничего не понимаю в докторском диалекте!  
  
– Неважно. Просто говори.  
  
Спок понял, что больше не в силах удерживаться в сознании, но что этого больше и не нужно. Он разжал кулак, раскрывая ладонь – и в последний миг перед тем, как свалиться во тьму, почувствовал, как Джим взял его за руку._  
  
Прикосновения землян друг к другу – постоянные, публичные, демонстративно агрессивные или завуалированно бережные и даже нежные, – смущали Спока, хоть он и надеялся, что не дает понять сослуживцам, как ему бывает неловко наблюдать за ними.  
  
Как-то раз доктор Маккой пытался выяснить у Спока, почему вулканцы, хоть и не налагают абсолютный запрет на тактильные контакты, очень их не любят. Спок тогда сумел объяснить указанную «странность» и до сих пор с некоторой гордостью вспоминал об этом.  
  
«Представьте себе, доктор, как к вам подходит знакомый или коллега – и вместо того чтобы произнести слова приветствия, приближает свое лицо к вашему и облизывает вам щеку. Запрещено ли в земном обществе вести себя подобным образом? Нет. Но и не рекомендовано, насколько я могу понять».  
  
Маккой тогда фыркнул и ничего не сказал, но, казалось, понял правильно. А Спок вспомнил, как сам порой ведет себя «нерекомендованным образом». С каким удовольствием позволяет Джиму прикасаться к себе. Прикасается сам. Запоминает каждую крупицу ощущения. Перебирает в памяти – как каждую из песчинок этого золотистого пляжа, на котором скоро появится его капитан.  
  
  
**Шестой.**  
  
_Комм у входа в каюту громко просигналил.  
  
Спок прервал размышления о перспективах программы исследований и позволил себе недовольно выдохнуть. С другой стороны, все равно приближалась смена альфа и через двадцать шесть целых и четыре десятых минуты ему предстояло пройти на мостик.  
  
Он встал и подошел к двери, даже не думая спрашивать, кто его побеспокоил. Полагая, что это Ниота, которая зачастую в этот период суток изъявляла желание выпить кофе в его компании. Спок совершенно не нуждался в приеме кофе по утрам, но обычно уступал желаниям Ниоты, сопровождая участие в этом человеческом ритуале анализом утренних отчетов дельта-смены.  
  
Думая так, он открыл дверь.  
  
И увидел капитана.  
  
– Спок! – воскликнул землянин, яростно дергая ворот форменки у себя на загривке. – Ты мне поможешь?  
  
– Доброе утро, Джим. Если это будет в пределах моей компетенции...  
  
Кирк хмыкнул:  
  
– А если не будет, я капитанским распоряжением внесу это в указанные пределы. Потому что Рэнд внезапно на больничном, а меня нужно немедленно раздеть. Можно войти?  
  
– Э-э-э... Проходите, капитан, – Спок отступил в сторону. – Я постараюсь помочь вам с вашей проблемой. Что произошло?  
  
– Да молния же!..  
  
...  
  
Через минуту стало ясно, что капитанские распоряжения не помогают: зубчики «молнии» на воротнике золотой форменки яростно впились в ткань и не поддавались даже деликатным пальцам вулканца.  
  
– Боюсь, мне придется нарушить целостность материала, – сообщил Спок куда-то в затылок Джиму.  
  
– Ну, рви уже! – вздохнул тот, недовольно поведя плечами. – Ни дня без испорченной одежды. Это судьба.  
  
– Никогда не думал, что вы фаталист, капитан, – сообщил Спок, чтобы поддержать разговор. Или чтобы отвлечься от сравнения степени золотистости ткани капитанской форменки и чуть вьющихся коротких волос на капитанском затылке.  
  
– Я тоже не думал. Но приходится. – И напомнил: – До смены осталось двадцать минут, коммандер.  
  
Спок разозлился – разозлился на себя, утратившего всякую внимательность. И материал под его пальцами смялся, а потом разошелся по шву, замок жалобно взвизгнул и треснул, выдирая ошметки подкладки. Открывая светлую, чуть золотистую – опять золотистую! – кожу.  
  
– Спасибо, Спок! – радостно воскликнул Джим. – Все, я ушел переодеваться, не мешаю. До встречи на мостике!  
  
Дверь едва слышно закрылась за ним.  
  
Спок так и продолжал стоять посреди каюты. В его пальцах остался клочок золотистой ткани. И он все еще был теплым. Как кожа этого нелогичного землянина._  
  
  
**Седьмой-3.**  
  
– Вот я так и знал, что ты меня не ждешь.  
  
На самом деле звук шагов капитана Кирка могло бы уловить и существо, обладавшее гораздо менее развитой системой аудиального восприятия, чем вулканец, поэтому Спок был прекрасно осведомлен о предстоящей встрече. Просто предпочел не отрываться от своих занятий: все его внимание было поглощено наблюдением за образцом местных первичноротых, на колонию которых он наткнулся, расчищая «пляж», как и просил капитан.  
  
– Вы ошибаетесь, Джим, – возразил он, распрямляясь и поворачиваясь. – Я…  
  
И застыл неподвижно. Впервые в жизни он не просто испытывал неклассифицируемые эмоции, но даже не видел необходимости скрывать их.  
  
Потому что не от кого было скрывать. Потому что в красноватом вечернем свете местной звезды перед ним стоял воплощенный древневулканский миф. Дух пустыни – весь из песка и камня – почти совершенно нагой, с сухими цветами лхм-та в волосах. Только песчаной лирпы не было в его руках…  
  
– Что? – спросил капитан, убирая челку со лба и оставляя на рыже-золотистой коже светлую полосу. – Что «ты», Спок?  
  
– Ничего, Джим. Я хотел возразить, что, конечно же, ждал вас.  
  
– Рад, что оправдал ваши ожидания, коммандер, – капитан шутливо поклонился. – Надеюсь, ваш под не отказывается привечать усталых путников? Потому что, черт возьми, это был тот еще путь. И после него меня нужно поить и купать…  
  
С этими словами Кирк принялся стаскивать сапоги – единственный элемент звезднофлотской формы в его облачении.  
  
– Капитан, что произошло с вашим обмундированием?  
  
– Ничего, – хмыкнул Джим. – Его и не было. Вернее, то, что ты видишь, и является десантным обмундированием, подходящим к локальным условиям. Ну, по мнению моей спасательной капсулы. Мне идет, надеюсь?  
  
Спок покачал головой.  
  
– Тогда я мог бы разделить с вами… Насколько мне известно, – «теперь известно доподлинно…», – наши различия в параметрах телосложения невелики и позволяют…  
  
– Спо-ок, короче! – засмеялся капитан. – Хочешь поделиться со мной своей формой?! Это самоотверженно. Но не принимается. Я уже привык к этим веревочкам, знаешь ли… – задумчиво указал на асимметричное плетение кожаных ремешков. – Подумываю одеваться так в увольнительные… Слушай, я, наверное, океан выпил бы сейчас. Если бы он не был таким соленым.  
  
Спок молча протянул ему полную фляжку и, пока Джим с видимым наслаждением глотал воду, предавался преступно нелогичному удовольствию. Наблюдал. Следил за струйкой воды, пролившейся из уголка рта, за каплями, падавшими на грудь, за ритмично двигавшимся кадыком. «Поить и купать». Купать…  
  
– Насколько можно судить, температура и химический состав воды в наблюдаемом водоеме приемлемы и для землян, и для вулканцев… – сообщил он как бы между прочим.  
  
– Это просто отлично, – ответил Джим, переводя дух и возвращая ему почти пустую фляжку. – Я пошел купаться. Присоединишься?  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он пошел к океану, развязывая узел на бедре. Отбросил в сторону единственный предмет одежды. Ступил в воду. Шагнул вперед, сразу погрузившись на четверть роста. Засмеялся радостно, обернулся:  
  
– Эй, Спок! Идем же, ну?  
  
И нырнул. И через шесть и семь десятых секунды его голова показалась над розоватой спокойной водой вдали от берега. Он хохотал.  
  
– Я утопил венок!  
  
Кричал:  
  
– Спок, иди скорее! Такая вода прозрачная! – и снова нырнул.  
  
Спок хотел крикнуть, но голос почему-то не слушался.  
  
– Иду, Джим, – прошептал он, расстегивая китель. – Иду.  
  
Он представлял, как войдет в воду. В теплую, прозрачную, ароматную воду. В которой Джим. Как подплывет на едва допустимо близкое расстояние. Как любое его движение будет порождать колебания в жидкой среде. Как эти волны будут ласкать тело – будто опосредованные прикосновения. Как этого будет мало – и как неоправданно много…  
  
– А они здесь купаются, значит! – сварливый голос старшего медицинского офицера «Энтерпрайз» едва не вынудил Спока всерьез задуматься о преступлении против канонов учения Сурака.  
  
Стараясь сохранять спокойствие, он оставил форменные брюки на месте и повернулся к приближавшемуся Маккою.  
  
– Доктор? – невозмутимо-вопросительно приподняв бровь, приветствовал начмеда.  
  
– Коммандер? – передразнил тот и откинул крышку коммуникатора: – Седьмой-три – главному. На месте. Оба живы и, на первый взгляд, здоровы.  
  
Затем, набрав воздуха в легкие, Маккой закричал:  
  
– Джи-и-им?! А ну вылезай оттуда! Немедленно!  
  
На самом деле он мог бы и не утруждать голосовые связки, потому что капитан уже заметил его появление и теперь приближался к берегу.  
  
– Боунс! – воскликнул он радостно. – Вы что, починили транспортатор? Как там на «Сигурде»? Всех нашли?  
  
– Да, хорошо, да, – коротко ответил доктор и возмущенно добавил: – А почему ты без штанов?! Мать твою, Джим!..  
  
  
**Эпилог.**  
  
Через три целых и пять десятых часа возле капсулы на берегу горели костры и раздавалось нестройное, но чрезвычайно вдохновенное исполнение песен народов различных звездных систем. Экипажи «Энтерпрайз» и «Сигурда» после неудачного завершения эксперимента получили увольнительные и рассредоточились по самым живописным локациям планеты.  
  
Спок уже успел принять участие в необходимых социальных ритуалах (разведение костра, установка палатки, тост) и теперь сидел на песке вдали от шумной компании коллег, наблюдая за отражающимися в поверхности воды звездами. Ему нужно было осмыслить произошедшее.  
  
После появления доктора Маккоя капитан затребовал себе форму, которая была телепортирована ему с борта USS «Сигурд» через одну целую и восемь десятых минуты. Еще девять целых и три десятых минуты спустя на безымянный берег безымянного океана спустились двадцать пять человек – половина (если считать их с капитаном) десантной группы, сформированной из членов экипажа «Энтерпрайз». Стало шумно – как и всегда, когда земляне (а их в составе экипажа было большинство) собирались вместе и обменивались информацией.  
  
Кирк быстро привлек общее внимание к необходимости обустроить лагерь, потом решил организовать «вечерний заплыв», затем призвал всех поужинать… На старпома он обращал не больше внимания, чем обычно. Или даже меньше. Спок совершенно не мог разобраться в причинах такого поведения капитана, а потому чувствовал себя неуютно. Поэтому он решил провести остаток вечера в одиночестве и подняться на борт «Сигурда», когда отмечавшие свои земные праздники коллеги решат отдохнуть.  
  
Волны ритмично выплескивались на берег, перекатывая мелкие камешки по песку. Ветер приносил незнакомые запахи. Красноватая полоса у самого горизонта постепенно блекла, свет звезд воспринимался все четче. Спок подумал, что вечер прекрасен – несмотря на человеческие странности.  
  
Он все еще нелогично сожалел о том, что так и не искупался с Джимом. Что так и не поделился с ним своими откликами на воспоминания, которые капитан излагал коммуникатору во время пути к берегу – не зная, услышит ли его адресат. Что так и не сообщил о своих… чувствах? Он все еще не понимал, имеет ли основания говорить о чувствах. Он очень мало знал об этом.  
  
Задумавшись, Спок не услышал сквозь шум прибоя приближавшегося к нему человека.  
  
– Спок? – казалось, капитан встревожен. – Что случилось? Почему ты здесь один?  
  
Вулканец глубоко вздохнул, смиряя пульс.  
  
– Все в порядке, Джим. Я просто наблюдаю за происходящим.  
  
– Но разве здесь что-то происходит? – удивленно спросил капитан.  
  
– Возможно, – уклончиво ответил Спок.  
  
– А могу я… – Кирк вдруг замялся смущенно, – …могу я понаблюдать с тобой?  
  
Сердцебиение вдруг участилось, во рту пересохло.  
  
– Можете, – произнес Спок тихо.  
  
Джим опустился на песок рядом и замолк, перебирая камешки, оказавшиеся у него под ладонью, время от времени шумно выдыхая. Судя по всему, он хотел что-то сообщить, но все никак не решался.  
  
– Спок… – произнес он наконец. – Могу я задать тебе вопрос?  
  
– Конечно, капитан.  
  
– Ты ведь слышал все мои… ну… рассказы?  
  
– Да, Джим, – мгновенно поняв, о каких рассказах идет речь, ответил Спок.  
  
– Оу. А я думал, что… Ну, то есть я, конечно, надеялся, что ты меня слышишь. Что с тобой ничего не случилось.  
  
– Со мной ничего не случилось, – эхом отозвался Спок. – Все в порядке, Джим. Спасибо, что говорили со мной.  
  
Ему показалось, ветер вдруг стал холодным. Он обхватил себя за плечи.  
  
– Эй, – тут же заволновался капитан. – Не мерзни. Ты чего?  
  
И обнял. Вот так просто – обнял. Притянул к себе – вернее, попытался. Пододвинулся еще ближе.  
  
– Все нормально? – от его дыхания шевелились волосы за ухом.  
  
– Д-да, – пробормотал Спок.  
  
– Угу. Так вот. Мои рассказы, – и снова замер.  
  
И тут Спок почувствовал волнение человека и страх. Страх быть отвергнутым.  
  
Где-то внутри стало вдруг невыносимо горячо.  
  
– Джим.  
  
– М?  
  
– Я обратил внимание.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Я обратил внимание на вас. Тогда, в парке.  
  
Он повернул голову и встретился с растерянным взглядом Кирка.  
  
Мгновения текли. Капитан молчал. Спок решил, что ошибся, и предпринял попытку высвободиться из объятий, о которых Кирк, должно быть, позабыл. Но тот вдруг крепче притянул вулканца к себе.  
  
– Говори еще.  
  
– Еще?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Еще… Еще я буду твоим. Ничьим больше.  
  
Кирк выдохнул со стоном и уткнулся носом в его щеку.  
  
– Джим?..  
  
– Тшш… Не говори ничего.  
  
– Хорошо, – удивленно согласился Спок. – Но пять десятых минуты назад ты просил…  
  
– Пойдем лучше купаться.  
  
С этими словами Кирк дернул вниз язычок «молнии» десантного кителя Спока.  
  
Волны шумели в темноте, поблескивая отраженным золотистым светом звезд. Или небо обрушивалось всем своим сиянием в этот темный бескрайний океан.  
  
Позади, у костра, кто-то пел и смеялся. А Джим держал его за руку и вел за собой – в душистую теплую воду, которая вся была его прикосновением.  
  
Этого было много. Совершенно оправданно много.


End file.
